


Knight and day

by SummonerJen



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Agent Magnus, Alternate Universe, Crime Fighting, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Guns, Happy Ending, Humor, Kissing, Knight and Day - Freeform, M/M, On the Run, Romance, Slow Burn, Wedding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-06-28 18:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15713055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummonerJen/pseuds/SummonerJen
Summary: Based on the movie Knight and day.Alec is flying out to New York for his brother's wedding and is nervous to see his parents again. He runs into the mysterious and handsome Magnus at the airport, who's able to make him blush and stutter with just a few words. Suddenly, he gets swept into all kinds of adventures with guns, cars and bad guys and Magnus, who just keeps on flirting. Alec doesn't know who or what he can trust anymore.





	1. Things happen for a reason

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing Alec as a secret spy for a while now in my other works, so I thought it would be fun to change it up a little :) 
> 
> The plot will follow that of the movie, with slight changes and a different ending! I hope you'll enjoy.

Magnus was standing on the second landing at the airport, wearing sunglasses and looking down at the crowd on the first floor, while twisting a small plastic knight figure in his hands. He stood up straight when he spotted a man, who was struggling with his suitcase, dragging it towards the escalators. The man was tall, with dark messy hair that stood out against his porcelain skin. He was wearing black jeans and an olive coloured t-shirt. Magnus smirked, as he took hold of his own bag, making his way towards the escalators. The tall man was looking at his phone, with a frown on his face, which was perfect for Magnus who walked straight into him. He quickly slipped the small knight figure into the man’s bag, before he looked up into big hazel eyes. 

“I’m so sorry" Magnus said kindly, helping the man stand back up. 

“Oh...no...I-I shouldn’t have been looking at my phone" the man said nervously, blushing slightly. 

“Well, have a nice flight, handsome" Magnus winked as he walked away from the man. He proceeded to follow the man, keeping his distance so that he wouldn’t be seen. He watched as the man went through security, hoping that his own fake passport wouldn’t raise suspicion. He got through, and waited for the right moment to run into the same man again. 

“Oh my god, what are the chances?” Magnus asked with a chuckle as he slipped his hand inside the bag to take out the small figure he’d put there earlier.

“You...again" the man stammered, which Magnus couldn’t help but think was cute. He glanced at the mans boarding ticket quickly.

“New York?”

“Yes"

“Gate 12” Magnus said with a wink, swiping his finger against his cheek for good measure, before he took off towards his gate. 

****

Alec could feel the heat rise to his cheeks as the beautiful man walked away from him the second time. He cursed himself for being so awkward around handsome men as he made his way to his gate. When they started boarding, he was stopped by the flight attendant before he could enter the plane.

“I’m sorry sir, you’re not on this flight” the woman said apologetically.

“What do you mean? I just checked into this flight?” 

“I’m sorry sir, we're completely booked" 

“No. I have to be on this plane! My brother is getting married...”

“Sir, we are completely sold out" the woman said, sounding a bit annoyed by now. 

“Listen...” Alec started.

“The next flight will get you there with plenty of time, ok? Your boarding pass sir?” She asked the next person in line, ignoring Alec who frowned, moving to the side only to see the handsome man from earlier look back at him.

“Sometimes things happen for a reason" the man said, leaving Alec standing there in confusion.

“What the hell" he whispered, angrily dragging his bag towards his new gate. 

****

Magnus glanced around, the plane was almost completely empty. There was definitely something wrong with this scene. He looked up when he heard a familiar deep voice and raised his eyebrows in shock when the tall man he'd bumped into earlier got on the same plane as him. 

“What are you up to Ragnor?” Magnus mumbled, smiling as the man locked eyes with him. 

“Hello again" the man said shyly as he lifted his bag in the over head compartment.

“There aren’t a lot of people on this plane, huh?” 

“Clearly not" Magnus answered, glancing to his left right when a man sitting there was looking at him. This was going to be one hell of a flight. The tall, hazel eyed man seemed to consider where he should sit, making Magnus chuckle. 

“Come here” Magnus said, tapping at the seat beside him. It would be better to keep a potential victim close by anyway. The man stumbled to the seat, cheeks blushing a deep shade of red. 

“I’m...I’m Alec" 

“Nice to meet you Alexander. I’m Magnus”

“How did you know that that was my name?”

“Lucky guess" Magnus shrugged. They ordered drinks and Magnus noticed Alec chugging his drinks at quite a speed. 

“Whoa there pretty boy, you might want to slow down" Magnus said, placing a hand on Alec’s bicep. Alec breathed in slowly, looking at Magnus lips. 

“So your brother is getting married tomorrow?” Magnus asked, making Alec look at him questionably.

“Yeah, he is. I’m going home for his wedding, he's actually not getting married until Saturday, I just said that to get on the earlier flight...I love my siblings but I’m going to have to see my parents also...” Alec spoke without stammering for the first time as he kept gesturing with his hands. Magnus nodded, showing that he was listening. 

“I haven’t seen or spoken to them in three years. They threw me out when I told them that I was gay, and now I’ll have to face them again" Alec explained with a sarcastic laugh. 

“They’ve told me many times how disappointed they are in me, and that I can’t see my little brother because I’m a bad influence...and now I’m here! Telling my life story to a complete stranger...a really handsome stranger" Alec says, nervously biting his bottom lip while blushing. Magnus smiled kindly, taking a sip from his own drink, secretly hoping that he’d get to bite that plump lip himself.

“Your parents sound like horrible people. You do not have to listen to that sort of talk” Magnus said, squeezing Alec’s hand in comfort. Alec looked Magnus in the eyes until the plane shook quite violently. Alec’s face went pale as he looked around with wide eyes. 

“Turbulence” Magnus said calmly. Alec nodded, groaning when he looked down. He’d spilled his drink on his shirt. 

“Oh...I should...” Alec said, gesturing towards the bathroom. Magnus nodded, standing up to let Alec pass. He followed behind Alec as he stumbled from the turbulence. Magnus steadied him by wrapping his arms around Alec’s waist. 

“Careful, pretty boy" Magnus smirked, lifting Alec up to his feet. He noticed some of the people on the plane glance at them, and decided to follow Alec to the bathroom. Alec glanced around at him with a smile, before he entered the small bathroom. Magnus smile fell as he turned around and kicked the gun out of one man’s hands. The man had a syringe, which Magnus twisted in his hand and slammed into his neck. The next man was coming at him on the aisle. Magnus took a hold of his arm and twisted it, slamming the man’s head against the overhead compartments. A third man was about to hit him from behind, but he took leverage from the seats and kicked the guy in the face. He punched a forth one in the face, just as another pointed a gun at him. Magnus ducked, making the sleeping dart hit a flight attendant instead. 

“Are you ok?” Magnus asked the lady, who answered by trying to head-butt him. 

“Seriously?” Magnus groaned, tackling the lady so that she fell on the floor, unconscious. One of the men took out a knife. Magnus took one of the seat pillows, putting it in fort of his groin where the knife landed. 

“Not cool man" he growled, taking the knife and throwing it back. It landed in the man’s chest. Magnus punched another to the ground, turning around to see the co-pilot standing there with a gun.

“Enough, Magnus"

“Ok, calm down" Magnus said, putting his hands up, slowly stepping closer to the guy.

“Where’s the battery?” 

Magnus smirked, grabbing a hold of the man’s arm so fast that he didn’t have time to react. He slammed the hand against a compartment, so that the gun flew to the floor. The man hit Magnus in the stomach and Magnus tackled him to the ground, strangling him with his hands.

“Why is Alec on the plane? Tell me! Why did Ragnor put him on the plane?" he hissed to the man. A gunshot ripped through Magnus jacket, and landed in the guys chest. Magnus looked up to see the other pilot with a gun.

“Don’t move Bane!” 

Magnus threw himself on the floor, diving for the discarded gun and shot the pilot.

“Well, things just got more interesting" he mumbled, as he looked at the dead pilots.

****

“Come on Alec" 

“He’s a sexy man, stop being a total spaz!” 

“God his muscles! He just wrapped his arms around me like it was nothing!” 

“Oh, the way he says my full name" Alec mumbled to himself in the bathroom mirror. He ran his hands through his hair and threw some water on his face.

“You are not letting this opportunity pass you by!” Alec mumbled, taking a breath as he stepped out of the bathroom. His eyes immediately landed on Magnus, who had removed his jacket. He was now only wearing a silk button up shirt, paired with a black west and blacks slacks, he looked unbelievably sexy. His dark hair spiked up, his eyes lined with dark eye liner and the goatee around his mouth. Alec cleared his throat, making Magnus look up with a smile. He strode down the aisle confidently. Magnus looked at him in confusion and stood up just as Alec grabbed a hold of Magnus west and kissed him deeply.

****

Magnus kissed Alec back fiercely, before he glanced to the front of the plane. The door to the cockpit was open. Alec drew back suddenly with wide eyes.

“I’m...I’m sorry" 

“No, it’s fine Alexander”

“It’s the alcohol and...and the plane and you’re just so handsome I...god...I don’t even know if you like men!” Alec started freaking out. 

“Alexander, breathe. I’m bisexual" Magnus said calmly, still glancing to the front. 

“I need to tell you something...” 

“Oh, what is it? Oh my god! You’re in a relationship?” Alec asked, looking so innocent with his big eyes that Magnus cursed that he couldn’t have met Alec at any other circumstance. 

“No Alexander, it’s nothing like that”

Alec glanced to the front of the plane with a frown when he saw that the door was open. 

“Are we landing?” 

“No, not yet" 

“Don’t panic, ok? I have everything under control” Magnus said calmly, Alec looked at him innocently, making Magnus want to groan. 

“Under control? Wha-what do you mean?” 

“Yes...erm...we’ve lost the pilots" Magnus said, trying to smile reassuringly. Alec frowned, looking around the plane in confusion.

“The pilots? What do you mean? Where did they go?” 

Magnus put a hand on Alec’s shoulder, Alec following the movement with his eyes. 

“I mean that they’re dead" 

“Dead?” Alec asked with his eyebrows raised, a small smile creeping up on his face. Magnus shrugged, letting out a sarcastic chuckle.

“They were shot, it was a whole thing...” Magnus said with a roll of his eyes, like it was completely normal. 

“Shot? The pilots were shot...” Alec said slowly while Magnus nodded.

“Shot by who?” 

“By me" Magnus said, looking into Alec’s eyes. Alec stared back at him. They were quiet for a while, Magnus waiting for Alec to react somehow, he raised his eyebrows in shock when Alec started laughing. He was laughing so hard that he turned red in the face.

“Well, this is a first" Alec said between laughs. 

“I’m actually relieved that you’re taking this so well" Magnus said, as he stood up. He grabbed Alec’s waist and pushed him down on a seat, Alec couldn’t stop laughing. Magnus grabbed the seatbelt and put it around Alec.

“Where are you going?” 

“Oh...I’m just going to, you know...land the plane" Magnus said with a shrug as he made his way into the cockpit.

****

Alec wiped tears from his eyes as he saw Magnus enter the cockpit. 

“What is happening?” he mumbled, looking around the plane. Suddenly, the whole plane shook violently, making the people in front of him fall on the ground. 

“Oh my god!” Alec yelled as he saw the blood. All the people on the plane were dead. He started to panic as he tried to open his seat belt with shaking hands. He ran up to the front of the plane and entered the cockpit, only to see Magnus in the pilots seat. 

“WHO ARE YOU? WHY ARE ALL THE PEOPLE DEAD?” he squealed, making Magnus look around at him with a smile. 

“Alexander, breathe. Please, sit down and put your seatbelt on" Magnus said calmly, turning back around. Alec fumbled to get into the seat next to Magnus and put his seatbelt on. Magnus was trying to contact someone through the head phones at the same time as he was pushing some buttons. 

“Magnus...” Alec tried, but Magnus was to focused on the task at hand to hear him.

“Magnus...”

“MAGNUS!” Alec yelled in frustration, making the other man look at him with a smile, as if nothing weird was happening.

“Yes Alexander?”

“Are we...are we going to crash?” 

“No, no, no, darling. I’ve got this under control. It might be a little bit of a rough landing, but trust me I’ll get you out of here safely. You should put the shoulder straps over you too" Magnus said, leaning over to strap Alec into the seat calmly. Alec found it hard to breathe. It felt like he was about to pass out, which Magnus noticed. He stood up from his seat and cupped Alec face.

“Alexander. Breathe with me, ok? Trust me. I will get us down in no time" Magnus said, to no avail as Alec’s eyes darted from one thing to the other in panic. Suddenly, Magnus hugged Alec tightly, making Alec feel the incredible sandalwood scent. He buried his face in Magnus neck and inhaled, feeling a lot calmer already. Magnus drew back as the plane started beeping. Magnus sat down in his seat and took over the controls to land. 

“Why aren’t we landing at an airport?” Alec asked in panic as he saw big fields coming into view.

“I’m sorry Alexander. They’ll be waiting for us at the airport"

“What? Who!?”

“I think the less you know, the better" Magnus said, still concentrating on landing the plane. Alec didn’t say anything else, as the ground was coming closer quickly. Magnus face was focused and Alec closed his eyes, as the plane roughly hit the ground. Magnus pulled the brakes, making the plane stop in a corn field. Alec quickly strapped himself free, running back to get his luggage. 

“Alexander" Magnus said calmly. Alec didn’t look at him as he tried to open the door to get out of the plane.

“Do you need help?” 

“NO" Alec said stubbornly trying to get the door open. Magnus smirked, coming up behind Alec to help him. Alec quickly jumped out of the way, not wanting Magnus to touch him. Magnus opened the door without much difficulty, making Alec huff in annoyance. He ran past Magnus and excited the plane, dragging his suitcase after him stubbornly. Magnus followed him calmly, not saying anything. 

“This is good" Magnus said suddenly, making Alec stop and look at him.

“What the hell is good about this!?” 

“Here, drink this" Magnus said ,handing Alec a small bottle. Alec looked at it suspiciously. 

“It’ll calm you down"

Alec took the small bottle and drank it all in one go, when he looked up, Magnus was standing there, shirtless, looking at a small wound on his stomach. Alec looked at Magnus and groaned.

“Of course you look like that" he mumbled, kicking at the ground. Magnus looked up with a smirk, as he put a bandage on his wound and put on another shirt and stepped closer to Alec. 

“Ok, Alexander. We need to talk about what’s going to happen next" he said calmly, standing in front of Alec. 

“You need to go to prison" Alec said with a shrug, starting to feel oddly dizzy. Magnus ignored Alec and took a hold of his arms.

“People are going to come looking for you” Magnus explained, Alec finding it harder and harder to concentrate.

“I feel weird”

“Yes. You’re going to fall asleep in a few minutes"

“What?...you drugged me?” Alec asked, looking at the small bottle in his hand. 

“I need you to listen to me Alexander. I drugged you for your own good...” Magnus explained, taking Alec’s face in his hands as Alec started to stumble. 

“Listen. These people, they’re going to ask you about me, ok? You need to tell them that you don’t know me" Magnus said, wrapping one arm around Alec’s waist as he was about to fall over.

“Alexander?” 

“Yeah, yes" Alec slurred, shaking his head to try to refocus. 

“You’re going to tell them that you don’t remember anything. And whatever you do, don’t get into any kind of vehicle with them" 

“Who are ‘they’?” 

“Bad people, Alexander. They’re going to tell you that they’re FBI or whatever and then they'll DIP you...”

“What? Dip me in what?” Alec asked in confusion, making Magnus smile.

“Dis-information protocol. They’re going to tell you a story about me, something about that I’m mentally unstable or paranoid or something like that. It’s going to sound very convincing” Magnus explained, making Alec chuckle.

“I think I’m already convinced”

“There are a few keywords to look out for. If they say words like ‘stabilize’, ‘secure’ or ‘safe'. If they say these words...” Magnus said, turning Alec’s head to look at him.

“...It means that they’re going to kill you” 

“What?” Alec asked in shock, grabbing a hold of Magnus biceps to keep himself upright. 

“Stay with me...If they tell you that you’re safe...” Magnus said, raising his eyebrows in question. 

“They’re going to kill me" Alec whispered.

“Don’t get into what?” 

“Vehicles" 

“Yes, just run, ok? And if they ask you about me...”

“I don’t know you" Alec slurred, eyes starting to shut. He felt Magnus stroke his cheeks softly.

“Who are you?” Alec mumbled before he lost unconsciousness.

****

Magnus took a hold of Alec when he fell forward and lifted him up in his arms. 

“Oh, Alexander...” he whispered.


	2. What happened?

When Alec woke up, he was lying in a soft bed which felt all too familiar. He cuddled deeper into his pillow, until the events of last night came back to him. He opened his eyes quickly, sitting up so fast that he fell off the bed. He recognised his own bedroom, looking around in shock. How the hell did he get home? He let out an embarrassingly loud squeak when he saw that he was only wearing a pair of boxers, feeling a blush spread down his face and chest at the thought of Magnus undressing him. Turning his head, he saw some pain killers and a glass of water standing on his bedside table. He swallowed the pills and frowned as he saw a little note beside the glass of water. 

_Alexander, it was a pleasure to meet you - M_

Alec took the note and threw it across the room. His heart was beating faster at just the thought of Magnus.

“Stupid...idiot...sexy...handsome...” Alec angrily mumbled, as he stumbled into his bathroom for a shower. He felt immediately better when he was clean and dressed in new clothes. Running downstairs, he turned on the news quickly to see if they would say anything about the plane. He went into the kitchen , only to see another note stuck on the fridge.

_Eat a good breakfast, Alexander_

Alec frowned, looking at his table to see a plate with eggs and bacon on it. He was draw out of his thoughts when he heard the TV:

_The plane went through some serious turbulence, causing the authorities to believe that they needed to make an emergency landing._

The plane in the pictures was completely burned down, it must have caught fire after they left Alec thought. Someone ringed Alec’s doorbell, making him turn off the TV and run downstairs. There was a third note on his front door.

_Remember what I told you. Don’t tell anyone_

When he opened the door, his sister attacked him with a hug.

“Alec! Oh my god! I saw the news!? You’re ok?” She said in a panic, panting like she’d run all the way here. Her hair was a mess, half out of her ponytail and her face was free of make-up. She was wearing a pair of sport tights and a purple sweatshirt .

“Izzy...”

“The plane crashed? How? What happened? How did you get home?” Izzy asked, touching Alec like she couldn’t believe he was real. Alec took her hands in his and gave her a reassuring smile. 

“Izzy. I’m ok! It...It wasn’t my plane. I took another one this morning, I just got here” Alec lied, dragging his sister inside and shut the door behind her.

“Why didn’t you answer your phone! I’ve been calling you all morning" Izzy said, hitting Alec on the shoulder.

“Ow!”

“I thought you were dead!” Izzy whimpered, tears forming in her big brown eyes. Alec quickly hugged Izzy again, stroking her back in comfort.

“I’m so, so sorry, Izzy. My phone was on mute and I fell asleep the moment I got home" 

“Don't you dare turn your phone on mute ever again!” Izzy said in Alec’s shoulder. 

“You want some coffee?” Alec asked, Izzy nodded as Alec led her into the kitchen. 

“We need to go and pick up my dress and your suit in an hour, coffee sounds great" Izzy said, wiping the tears from her cheek, as she took a seat by the table. 

“Hey Alec...what’s this?” Izzy asked. Alec turned around and felt his heart drop when he saw Izzy reading one of Magnus notes. 

“Eat a good breakfast, Alexander. What...” Izzy started, but stopped as her eyes widened and mouth fell open.

“YOU! You were with a guy last night, weren’t you?” Izzy squealed. Alec blushed, turning back to the coffee machine.

“No...” He mumbled, making his sister laugh. 

“You’re such a bad liar! So...how was it?” She asked, wiggling her eyebrows. Alec threw her a look, making her laugh again. 

“Well, he must have been good if you let him call you Alexander" Izzy giggled, making Alec throw an apple at her, which she caught and took a bite off. They talked some more about the wedding and other stuff, until they had to leave to pick up their clothes for the wedding. 

 

****

“Oh, Alec! You look so handsome!” Izzy said as Alec stepped out of the dressing room. He was wearing dark brown dress shoes and a navy blue three pieced suit. His undershirt was white and his tie was dark red, paired with a same coloured pocket square. 

“You’re going to outdress me bro!” Jace, said, clapping Alec on the back playfully. He'd met up with them at the shop, picking up his own wedding suit.

“Oh, please Jace" Alec mumbled, hating to be the centre of attention. Jace's suit was black, with a black vest, white undershirt and a similar tie that Alec was wearing. Izzy’s bridesmaids dress was also dark red, matching their ties. Suddenly, a man came into the store, looking from one to the other.

“Anyone have a black range rover outside?” 

“I do" Alec said in surprise.

“You’re about to get a ticket" the man said, making Alec groan and follow him outside. 

“I thought I put enough quarters in there" Alec mumbled, digging in his pockets for money. He stopped in his tracks when he saw another man in a black suit standing in front of him. He was about to turn around when he noticed that he was surrounded. 

“Please, get in the car sir" one of the men said, showing him a badge. Alec looked around, not being able to run in any direction. 

“I just...I left my stuff in the store" Alec tried, backing away towards the store. He was stopped my the men behind him.

“Mr. Lightwood. I’m special agent Sebastian. Will you please get in the car for a moment?” a mans voice said. Alec turned around and saw a blonde guy standing against the car casually, he oozed authority and Alec was honestly intimidated by him. Alec slowly stepped towards the car and sat down in the back seat. Sebastian sat down next to him, handing him a file, which Alec opened with shaking fingers. The first thing he saw, was a picture of Magnus. 

“We know that you were on the same plane as him last night” 

Alec closed the case file, looking around the car, feeling unsettled as they were now moving. 

“Who...who are you again" 

“FBI. You do know Mr. Bane, right?” 

“No. I don’t know him" Alec said firmly, looking the man in the eyes. He raised his eyebrows, showing his phone to Alec. There was a security camera footage from the airport, showing Alec and Magnus bumping into each other, making Alec swallowed thickly. 

“Well...I mean we bumped into each other and exchanged a few words" Alec said with a nervous laugh, making the man nod slowly. He felt a shudder run through his body as Sebastian glared at him with his cold blue eyes.

“Right. And what happened on the plane?” he asked, making Alec squirm in his seat.

“Are you nervous about something?”

“No!” Alec said, a little too quickly. 

“Magnus is dangerous and out of control” Sebastian said firmly, making Alec look at his hands.

“He said you’d say that" he mumbled, widening his eyes at his own words.

“Ah. So you did talk to him, and you talked about me?” 

“No! No, not about you”

“Oh ok, did you talk about Simon Lewis?” 

“Who?” Alec asked in confusion. Sebastian hummed as the car stopped. Alec looked around, seeing another car waiting for them.

“We're going to transport you to a safe location, until we catch Magnus. Somewhere safe, I promise"   
Alec stepped out of the car, feeling his heart beat faster. This was exactly what Magnus told him not to do. He sat down in the other car, which started driving down the highway. 

“Wh...where are we going again?” he asked the driver.

“We'll keep you safe, just relax" 

Alec was starting to panic slightly before he jumped as he heard a gunshot. The black car that had been following them, suddenly stopped in the middle of the road.

“What the hell is he doing?” the driver in his car said to the other guy sitting next to him. Suddenly, another gunshot flew through the passenger window, hitting the guy in the head. 

“OH MY GOD" Alec yelled, looking around frantically. The third guy in the car, who was sitting next to Alec ducked, making the next gunshot hit the driver. 

“Fuck this!” the man beside him said as he jumped out of the moving car. Alec quickly took off his belt to take the wheel. The dead drivers foot was on the gas pedal, making the car speed up more. 

“Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god" Alec rambled, trying to get the man’s foot off the pedal at the same time as he steered. Alec saw a motorcycle coming closer to his car, the man on it drove up a ramp and when the ramp ended, Alec saw the bike fly through the air over his car, without the driver.

“What he hell?” he said, before he screamed in shock as Magnus landed on his cars hood. 

“WHAT THE FUCK!?” Alec yelled, wondering how the hell his life had come to this. 

“Hello Alexander!” Magnus said happily. 

“I can’t see where I’m going!” Alec yelled as Magnus was blocking his line of sight.

“You’re doing great darling!” Magnus yelled over the sound of traffic. 

“GET OUT OF THE WAY!” 

“Open the door Alexander" Magnus said, pointing at the door. 

“I CANT GET THE FOOT OF THE GAS" Alec yelled in panic.

“Open the door, please!” 

“I can’t!” 

“Yes you can. That’s a beautiful suit by the way" Magnus said with a wink, like he wasn’t riding on the hood of a car that was speeding through traffic. 

“STOP FLIRTING" Alec yelled in frustration as more gunshots could be heard. Magnus took out a gun from his jacket, pointing it at the car behind them, he shot the gas tank, making the car light on fire. Magnus turned back to Alec with a smile on his face. Alec screamed as he had to take a sharp turn as a truck was in front of them. Magnus flew off the hood, onto another car. Alec looked around in horror, thinking that he’d killed Magnus, until he saw him standing on another cars roof casually.

“Who are you!?” he mumbled to himself. Magnus jumped back onto the car Alec was steering. 

“Alexander, open the door" he said again.

“I can’t let go of the wheel!” Alec said in panic.

“I can help you, if you open the door. You can do it"   
Alec quickly opened the door with his eyes closed, thinking that this is how he dies. Magnus drew the dead driver out of the seat and jumped into the car, shoving Alec back to his seat. 

“Pull over!” Alec yelled from the back seat. Magnus took out his gun and pointed it at more people who were at the end of a tunnel. He then pushed the breaks, making the car stop while people were still shooting at them. Magnus crawled out of the car, opening the door for Alec. 

“Come on, Alexander. Over here. Stay down, you’re doing good" he said calmly, dragging Alec behind the car. 

“Hold this please" Magnus added, giving Alec his hand gun. Alec looked at it in disbelief, watching Magnus take out bigger guns from the trunk. 

“Oh, nice. Look at these babies" Magnus said with a laugh, loading up one of the guns. 

“Excellent driving by the way! Over a dead guy, that was really impressive, Alexander” Magnus said with a impressed whistle, looking Alec up and down.

“That really is a beautiful suit. You look really handsome, is it for your brothers wedding?” Magnus asked with a smile, like he wasn’t loading up guns. Alec nodded, looking at Magnus in shock. Two guys with guns came up behind them, making Alec scream. Magnus turned around, shooting them quickly. 

“STOP, stop, stop!” Alec said, his voice trembling as he was lying beside Magnus. 

“Stop killing people, please" he whispered, Magnus put a hand on Alec’s cheek.

“Ok, ok. Breath please. You’re in shock" Magnus stood up with two big guns in his hands.

“Just stay here, and I’ll go and have a little talk with the guys over there, ok?”

“Okay" Alec mumbled.

“Ok, good" Magnus said with a happy grin on his face. He was about to leave until he crunched back down.

“I’m not going to lie to you Alec, I’m going to go and kill them. I’ll be right back" 

Alec looked after him, seeing Magnus disappear into the tunnel. Alec heard a lot of gunshots, making him get up and run. He ran as fast as he could, not really knowing where he was going. He threw the gun on the ground, jumping on a bus that was about to leave the station, taking him away from the scene.


	3. Stick together

Alec sat down in the bus, breathing out a breath in relief, resting his forehead on the seat in front of him. He was still panting hard when the bus stopped at the next stop, he slowly lifted his head as he heard a familiar voice. When he looked up, his eyes widened and his heart stopped. Magnus was at the front of the bus, smiling widely while waving at Alec like they were old friends that happened to be on the same bus.

“There you are!” he said happily, trying to get to Alec through the crowd of people. Alec shook his head, stood up and jumped out of the back door before it closed. The bus took off with Magnus still on it, who looked at Alec with a frown through the window. Alec turned around and started running again. He ran, and ran until he recognised the neighbourhood he was in, he knew that his sister lived close by so he ran to her apartment. He knocked on her door intently, looking around in fright.

“IZZY!” he yelled, continuing to knock on the door. His sister opened the door suddenly, making Alec stumble inside. He pushed Izzy with him and kicked the door shut behind them.

“What the hell Alec!? Where did you go? And why are you still wearing your suit?” Izzy asked, dragging Alec into the living room and pushed him down on her sofa. He kept looking around with wide eyes, like Magnus would appear through the wall, while still out of breath.

“Ok, what the hell is going on with you? You've been acting weird since you got back!” Izzy asked sternly, crossing her arms over her chest. Alec looked at her, dragging his hands through his hair in a stressful manner.

“You...You know how I told you that I wasn’t on the plane that crashed?” Alec talked quickly, bouncing his knee up and down.

“Yeah? Alec you’re scaring me a little bit" Izzy said in concern, taking a seat beside Alec. 

“I was on the plane" 

“What?” 

“I was on the plane that crashed! There...There was a guy. He was like...like James Bond! And he...He killed everyone on the plane. Then he landed it, and the next thing I know, I’m waking up in my own bed with no memory of how I got there.... and when we went to pick up the wedding clothes today, some guys forced me into a car and then suddenly...I’m in freaking GTA, with Magnus freaking jumping on cars...and...and...why are you looking at me like that?” Alec blabbered, looking at his sister who was stroking his arm slowly.

“Alec...are you sure you’re ok? You seem really stressed out! Are you eating enough? Sleeping enough?” Izzy asked in concern, making Alec put his face in his hands with a frustrated groan. There was a knock on the door, making Alec jump up from the couch in fright. 

“Izzy, don’t open the door!” he whispered, making Izzy roll her eyes. 

“Jesus Alec, sit down and relax! You’re staying with me for now, ok? You’re really making me worry" Izzy yelled over her shoulder as she went to the door. Alec stood frozen on the spot, hearing hushed voices down the hall. 

“Well, Alexander. You really need to stop running away from me" Magnus voice said behind him, making Alec jump in fright for what felt like the millionth time today. When Alec turned around, he saw that the back door was open. He took a hold of a book that was on the table, throwing it at Magnus, making Magnus ducked quickly.

“That’s not nice" Magnus tutted, Alec tried to hit Magnus, who easily stepped to the side, taking a hold of Alec’s arm, drawing Alec towards his chest. 

“Alexander, play nice" Magnus whispered as Alec struggled to get out of Magnus grip. 

“Oh my god! Who are you!?” Izzy asked, looking at Magnus with wide eyes. 

“Hello dear, you must be Isabelle” Magnus said sweetly, letting go of Alec, pushing him to sit on a chair. 

“I’m Magnus Bane" Magnus said, holding out his hand for Izzy to shake. Izzy looked at him suspiciously, before she carefully shook his hand. 

“And how do you know my brother? And how did you get in here?” 

Magnus laughed, while Alec tried to signal to Izzy with his hands, that Magnus was the person he’d been talking about. 

“Oh, I’m the one Alexander's been hiding away" Magnus whispered with a wink, making Izzy smirk. 

“Your the note guy?” 

“That’s me!” Magnus said happily, looking back at Alec, who was looking at the scene in front of him with his mouth open. 

“I can’t believe you Alec! How have you not introduced us earlier!” Izzy protested, making Alec snap out of his shock. He stood up with balled fists, feeling anger rise up inside him. 

“He’s NOT my boyfriend! He’s the guy I was telling you about!” Alec said frantically as he pulled his hair in frustration. 

“Oh, sweetheart. There’s no need deny our love” Magnus teased, stepping closer to Alec. 

“I like him!” Izzy said, clapping her hands. 

“We really should go...we have that thing we need to get to, remember baby?” Magnus said sweetly, stroking Alec’s cheek. Alec stepped away from Magnus. 

“I’m not going anywhere with you!” he hissed, making Magnus smile sweetly. 

“Alexander...don’t make me carry you" Magnus whispered, as Izzy went to the kitchen. 

“You wouldn’t dare" 

“Try me" 

They stared at each other for a long while, until Magnus looked behind Alec with wide eyes. Alec turned around, which was his mistake. He yelped as Magnus threw him over his shoulder without much difficulty.

“It was nice to meet you Isabelle! I’m sorry, but I’ll have to steal your pretty brother for a while!” Magnus called over his shoulder, not waiting for an answer as he threw Alec into a car. He hopped over the hood and slipped into the drivers seat. 

“Ok, listen to me Alexander. We’re going to have to stick together for a while, because of our little situation...” Magnus said calmly while he was speeding through traffic. 

“Isabelle is lovely by the way, I can see the resemblance. You’re both unfairly good looking, I’m sure your other siblings are just as lovely" Magnus continued, like nothing was happening. Alec stared at him in disbelief. 

“STOP the car. Stop the car. STOP THE CAR” Alec yelled, slapping Magnus on the arm.

“Alexander! Calm down. I understand that you want to get out of this...”

“I do want to get off Magnus! Please, just stop the car, stop the car!” Alec desperately whined, starting to feel tears form in his eyes. 

“Ok, Alexander you know what? I did tell you not to get on the plane!” Magnus said through gritted teeth.

“WHEN!?” 

“Well, when I said ‘sometimes things happen for a reason'" 

“THAT'S NOT A WARNING. THAT'S NOT A WARNING MAGNUS! Next time say something like ‘Alec if you get on this plane, you will fucking die!’” Alec yelled, making Magnus turn to look at him with pursed lips. 

“Why should I even trust you? Maybe I should have believed the people from before when that said that they’d keep me safe!”

“You really believe that?” Magnus asked, sounding hurt. 

“YES!” 

“Ok, ok fine" Magnus mumbled, making Alec yelp as he slammed on the accelerator, driving up in circles to get to a rooftop parking lot. When he got there, he slammed on the breaks and got out of the car. Magnus then opened the passager door and dragged Alec out by his arm.

“Just so you understand, I’m only trying to protect you Alexander! I will not force you to come with me but without me, you’ll probably die. So the decision is up to you, I’ll change cars here and you can either come with me, or not. Every second I'm wasting, chasing you, someone else’s life is in danger, so I really don't have time for this!” Magnus said sternly, leaving Alec to look after him. Alec wondered how his life had come to this, before he slowly followed Magnus into the next car. 

****

Alec was looking out the window of the third car that they’d changed too. It was now night, and the moon was lighting up the sky with its eerie shine. None of them had said a word since the rooftop, making Alec feel slightly uncomfortable. Magnus suddenly put a small plastic knight figure on the dashboard, making Alec look at him questionably. 

“This. This is what everything is about, what everyone wants" Magnus explained, pointing at the knight while keeping his eyes on the road. Alec frowned, taking the small figure in his hands. 

“I don’t understand"

“Open it" 

Alec noticed that the bottom of the toy came off and as he opened it, a small battery like object fell in his hand.

“It’s warm" Alec commented, still confused.

“That right there, is a battery. It’s not a normal battery, it’s high output, meaning that it never runs out of juice”

“How is that possible?”

“It’s the first perpetual energy source on earth” Magnus explained. Alec could hear the excitement in his voice, like a kid at a candy store.

“And?”

“That small little thing can power up a small city. Think about it Alexander, a power source that doesn’t run out in the hands of the wrong people. The guy who invented it, his name is Simon...I was assigned together with another agent to watch him at a lab facility...The other agent, his name was Sebastian, I found out that he wanted to sell the battery, and kill Simon. So, I got Simon out of there and then went back for the battery. Sebastian used it against me, he made it look like I was the bad guy...” Magnus said, turning around to look at Alec.

“Then I met you" he added with a small smile. Alec couldn’t help but smile back, blushing slightly by the intimacy of the look Magnus was giving him. 

“So...” Alec said quickly, clearing his throat.

“What happens next?” 

“We pick up Simon, and then I’ll get you back in time for your brothers wedding, you should try to get some rest" Magnus whispered. Alec put the battery back in the toy and handed it back to Magnus. He then sat more comfortably in his seat and closed his eyes, letting sleep take over his exhausted body.


	4. Simon

Sebastian was fuming as he stepped into his boss, Ragnors office. He hated the old fool who shouldn’t even be working anymore, according to Sebastian.

“Sebastian" Ragnor said, glancing up from the computer screen that was showing the security footage from the highway incident.

“What the hell happened yesterday? First of all, I’ve told you not to kill Magnus! We need to hear his side of the story. Secondly, why the hell did you drag the tall, doe eyed man into all of this! We could have kept him safe until the situation was contained!” Ragnor said sternly, making Sebastian grimace. 

“I have told you what happened, but you have always had a weak spot for Magnus and it’s clouding your judgement!” Sebastian hissed, making Ragnor slam his fist at his desk. 

“Watch your words or I’ll have you fired! If I see this kind of behavor again you can bet your ass that you'll be suspended!" 

Sebastian threw Ragnor a dirty look before he stomped back out of the office.

****

Ragnor sat back down in his chair with a groan just as Catarina came into his office.

“You ok?” Catarina asked, sitting down in the chair that was in front of Ragnor desk.

“I’m worried Cat. Magnus is going to get himself killed" 

“I know...we really need to get to him before anyone else does...”

“Why is he risking his life for this man?” Ragnor asked with a frown, pointing at a picture of Alec. Catarina looked at the picture and rolled her eyes.

“You know Magnus, he never could resist beautiful things. I mean just look at him! This man is 100% Magnus type” Catarina said fondly, making Ragnor sigh loudly.

“His libido is going to get him killed" 

****

Magnus and Alec were somewhere in Brooklyn, walking towards a big abandoned stone building, that looked like it had been a warehouse of some kind. Alec ran closer to Magnus, not really liking the vibe of the place. 

“You can hold my hand if you want to" Magnus teased, making Alec flip Magnus off. Magnus just smirked, ducking under a half closed door, signalling Alec to follow. As Alec got inside of the big building, he saw an old boat, rows and rows of wood stocked in piles and ceiling high shelves.

“Simon!” Magnus called, making Alec jump. Magnus looked at him with raised eyebrows.

“What? This place is creepy" Alec said with a blush, Magnus held out his hand which Alec slapped away with a growl. Deeper inside the house, there were big containers. One of them had the door open, with music playing inside of it. Magnus slowed down, squinting his eyes in suspicion as he took out his gun.

“Simon?” Magnus called again, without an answer. Magnus started looking around as they slowly neared the container. 

“Stay close to me" Magnus whispered to Alec. The container turned out to be empty, making Magnus lower his gun. Alec looked inside, seeing a lot of scribbles draw on the walls, mostly different mathematical calculations. 

“What...?” 

“This is what Simon does" Magnus said simply, glancing at the writings before he stepped into the container. 

“I’m late. He’s already left" Magnus added, handing his gun to Alec, while he inspected the container more closely. Alec stayed outside of the container, grabbing a hold of the hand gun. He tried pointing it at different things, in different positions for fun. He saw Magnus still staring at the walls, and decided to look around a bit. He looked up at the high ceilings and shuddered, the place really was super creepy. When he was about to turn around, Magnus was suddenly there, with his arms around Alec, steering the gun in Alec’s hand towards the big boat. Alec yelped in fright, as Magnus shot two men with ease. Magnus pushed Alec to the floor at the same time as he pulled a grenade from his jacket pocket. 

“You’re carrying freaking grenades!?” Alec yelled as they were still under fire. Magnus wiggled his eyebrows and threw the grenade into the container to blow it up. A lot of people dressed in all black were suddenly surrounding them, closing in from every direction.

“Who are these people? The same as last time?” 

“No these are...other guys" Magnus said calmly, loading up bigger guns that he had in his bag. 

“Bad guys?”

“Worse. Hold my mags" Magnus said, handing Alec spare magazine's.

“What do you mean worse!?” Alec asked with wide eyes. Magnus crunched down in front of Alec with two machine guns in his hands.

“Listen to me Alexander. Do exactly as I say, ok? I will count to three, and then we’re going to run to those shelves over there" Magnus explained, pointing at high shelves to their right. Alec looked at the shelves and back to Magnus, nodding frantically. 

“Ok, yes, ok" Alec blabbered.

“Breathe" Magnus said, looking around nonchalantly. 

“Ok" 

“Ready?”

“Yes"

“One...” Magnus said, Alec panicked and stood up. There was gunfire around him while he screamed. He dove back to where Magnus was, who was looking at him with wide eyes.

“What the hell Alexander!”

“I’m sorry! I panicked!” Alec said, panting deeply. Magnus shook his head in disbelief. 

“What number would you like?”

“Three is good!” Alec said with a blush. 

“Okay. One...two...three!” Magnus stood up quickly, pointing his guns in different directions while Alec crouched behind him. They moved behind the shelves, sitting down to stay hidden.

“These guys are fancy” Magnus said with a whistle, taking the extra mags from Alec and recharged his guns. 

“They could be Camille’s men. She’s currently dating a Spanish arms dealer who also wants the battery" 

“Who-who's Camille?” 

“My ex...” Magnus mumbled, making Alec feel a jealous for some reason.

“We need to move, ready?” Magnus whispered, making Alec snap back to reality, where gunshots where still being fired at them. Alec nodded, clutching at Magnus jacket to stay behind him. They moved in between all the shelves. Alec almost crawling while Magnus strolled forward with confidence. 

“How the hell are we going to get out of here!? And where is this Simon?” Alec hissed, yelping in surprise as a gunshot landed close to his head. He jumped forward and grabbed at Magnus jacket again.

“Alexander, darling. As much as I want you to drag my clothes off my body...I really need you to stop pulling at my jacket" Magnus said with a smirk as he stopped to turn towards Alec. Alec let go quickly, making Magnus smile and signal for Alec to follow again. 

“I don’t know where Simon is, but he did leave me a message" Magnus mumbled, still looking around, holding his guns at the ready. 

“What kind of message?”

“Stop" Magnus whispered and came to a full stop, making Alec run into him. All the gunshots had stopped, but Alec could hear footsteps echoing in every direction. Magnus pulled Alec down to the ground, holding a finger to his lips while his eyes darted around the warehouse. Alec couldn’t help but admire how flawless Magnus looked in that moment. His dark hair was still styled in a perfect mohawk and his dark eyeliner looked fresh. His red silk shirt hugged his biceps just right and the golden details on it shined in the moonlight that seeped through cracks in the shelves. He was definitely the most handsome man Alec had ever seen. 

“Alexander. I need you to stay here while I find a way out" Magnus whispered, making Alec shiver as his breath tickled Alec’s ear. Magnus was about to stand up when Alec grabbed his bicep to stop him.

“What!? Are you crazy" Alec panicked, really not wanting to be left alone. 

“I’ll be right back, here take this" Magnus said handing Alec one of his guns, Alec looked up at Magnus with wide eyes. Magnus kissed Alec’s cheek before he ran off with a smirk on his face, leaving Alec holding a gun to his chest. Alec swallowed, feeling his heartbeat speed up. He startled when he heard gunshots, making him look around to find the source. He couldn’t help but feel fear for Magnus, hoping that he wouldn’t get hurt. Alec stood up with shaking legs, still hugging the gun to his chest. The gunshots stopped and Alec could hear footsteps closing in on him.

“Magnus?” he whispered. When he didn’t get an answer, he grabbed the gun properly, pointing it in the direction of the footsteps. 

“Alexander" a voice whispered behind Alec, making him jump and start screaming, while his finger squeeze the trigger on the gun he was holding. Alec squeezed his eyes shut, continuing to shoot in circles. 

“Alexander! Alexander! ALEC!” Magnus yelled, somersaulting to avoid Alec’s gunshots. He came up by Alec’s feet and grabbed the gun to stop him. 

“STOP saying my name! You’re freaking me out" Alec whimpered. Magnus stood up, taking the gun out of Alec’s hands and stroke his cheek in comfort. He then took out a small bottle from his pocket.

“Drink this Alexander”

“What is it?” Alec asked, hearing shouting and footsteps closing in on their location. 

“Brotine-zero. They’re going to smoke us with gas" 

“Okay!” Alec nodded, chugging the contents in one go. He then looked back at Magnus, when he started to feel the familiar feeling of drowsiness. 

“You drugged me again?” Alec whispered, not being able to stop himself from falling into Magnus arms. 

“I’m sorry, they’re coming" Magnus whispered in Alec’s ear. The last thing Alec saw was men dressed from head to toe in black and big guns pointed at them. His eyes closed as he slipped into unconsciousness for the second time.


	5. Paradise (for a while)

Alec woke up to the smell of the sea. He could hear waves, and he could feel the warmth of the sun on his face. When he slowly opened his eyes, he first thought that he was dreaming. He was lying on a hammock, half of his body in the shade, looking out at a deep blue ocean. He could see palm trees and a small hut, plus soft looking sand that led to the water. He sat up slowly and frowned when he looked down at his body. He was only wearing a pair of black swim trunks. 

“What the fuck" he mumbled, looking up when he heard splattering coming from the water. Magnus was walking up the beach, with water running down his bare chest. In one hand he was holding a spear and in the other two big fish. Alec rolled his eyes at the sight, feeling anger boiling up inside of him. He stood up quickly and marched his way to Magnus who was putting down the fish by a grill. 

“Good morning, sleepy head! I thought you might never wake up" Magnus laughed while Alec kept coming closer to him with pursed lips. 

“How long was I out?” Alec asked sternly, stopping in front of Magnus, avoiding looking at Magnus body, which was wet and the only clothing he was wearing was tight burgundy swim shorts. 

“Eighteen hours" 

“And where exactly are we?”

“My place" Magnus said with a big smile.

“We're safe, I promise. Nobody has ever found me here...it’s a shame that we have to leave so soon as we need to catch up with Simon. I figured out where he is! He’s in Austria”

“You drugged me again" Alec said sternly, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Yes, well...you were panicking" 

“YOU...” Alec started but stopped as he looked down his own body.

“What the hell am I wearing?” he asked with his eyebrows raised. Magnus looked back at him innocently, opening and closing his mouth.

“Well?”

“Swimming shorts"

“How did I get into the shorts?” 

“Alexander, I’ve been trained to dismantle a bomb in the dark, I think I could get you into those shorts without...looking" Magnus said slowly, looking slightly embarrassed. Alec balled his fists and threw a punch at Magnus, who easily dodged it and took a hold of Alec’s arm.

“Okay. Alexander calm down...” Magnus started but Alec already tried to hit him again with his other hand, making Magnus duck. Alec stumbled forward fuming with rage. 

“Alexander...” Magnus said, raising his hands in surrender. Alec punched again, hitting Magnus palm which he used to stop him.

“Ok, yeah. You should put your whole weight into it" Magnus started making Alec growl in frustration. 

“YOU with your...your whole James bond thing! Your stupid hair! Your stupid face and sexy body! You’re DRIVING ME INSANE!” Alec yelled, tackling Magnus to the ground. They rolled around in the sand until Magnus pinned Alec beneath him.

“Calm down!” Magnus said as Alec kept squirming underneath him. Magnus pinned Alec’s hands above his head but Alec just kept struggling, trying to flip them over. When Alec ran out of energy to fight, he yelled in frustration until suddenly, Magnus lips were on his, making Alec still his movements in shock. Magnus broke the kiss before Alec could even respond, making him chase Magnus lips. Magnus just chuckled and shook his head, about to draw back, until Alec quickly flipped them over as the grip on his wrists weakened. He kissed Magnus deeply, makih him let out a sound in surprise. Alec's mind went blank, groanig when Magnus dragged his nails up Alec's back. It was definitely the best kiss he’d ever had. All the adrenaline and butterflies in his stomach made him moan into Magnus mouth. Magnus slipped his tongue inside Alec’s mouth, making Alec tighten his hold in Magnus still wet hair. Alec could kiss Magnus for hours but he finally had to draw back for air, resting his forehead against Magnus. None of them said anything for a while, just lying there, panting in each other's mouths. Alec's brain started functioning again and his eyes snapped open when he remember how they’d even gotten in this situation. He quickly stood up, leaving Magnus lying in the sand. 

“Alexander?” 

Alec shook his head, backing away from Magnus.

“No! Don’t try to...to distract me...I’m mad at you!” Alec said, turning around, grabbing the first shirt he saw and ran into the forest. 

“ALEXANDER" Magnus called after him but Alec didn’t stop. 

“ ‘I think I could get you into those shorts without looking’ “ Alec mumbled to himself angrily, imitating Magnus voice. He stumbled through the forest, stopping when he heard his phone ring and saw Jace’s name on the screen.

“Jace!” Alec answered quickly, hearing static and Jace's voice.

“Alec!...are you?...worried...Izzy is freaking out...”

“Jace? Jace? I can’t hear you?” Alec yelled, moving to get out of the forest. His mouth opened in shock as he came out to the beach, noticing that he was on a small island. His call with Jace got caught off, his phone making the familiar beeping sound of losing connection. Alec dragged his hands through his hair in frustration, as he turned around and made his way back to Magnus. Magnus was cutting a coconut in half, when Alec got back to the beach. He looked up when he heard Alec coming, holding up the other half if the coconut to Alec. 

“Have you ever had fresh coconut Alexander?” Magnus asked sweetly. Alec glared at him, kicking the coconut from Magnus hand. Before Alec could do anything else, Magnus pushed Alec to a palm tree, pinning his hands above his head. 

“As much as I love this feisty side of you Alexander, you really need to relax" 

“Well, then. Don’t change my clothes when I’m unconscious!” 

“Now, dear. We went through this already...maybe I should...” Magnus whispered, pushing his body against Alec’s.

"Distract you again" he said against Alec’s lips. Alec’s brain stopped functioning as he automatically leaned forward, making Magnus chuckle. 

“I do love this look...you in my shirt" Magnus groaned, dragging his hands down Alec’s arms. Alec looked down at himself, seeing that he had in fact, grabbed Magnus shirt when he ran off. His breath hitched as Magnus hands continued their way down Alec’s pecs and stomach. 

“Magnus" Alec whispered desperately, cursing himself from being so weak for this man, that could unravel him with just one touch.

“Oh, I thought you were mad at me?” Magnus teased, his hands on Alec’s hips now. Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus neck, drawing him even closer.

“I’m still mad at you" Alec mumbled, moving his lips closer to Magnus. Just as their lips were about to meet, Magnus drew back quickly as he heard an airplane overhead. 

“What did you do?” Magnus grumbled, starting to gather his thighs before Alec could even register what was happening.

“What?”

Magnus didn’t have time to answer as the plane started shooting at the beach. He grabbed Alec’s hand and dragged him into the forest. 

“I don’t understand...They never found me here before...we’re off the grid and I didn’t make a call, unless you made a call?” Magnus mumbled to himself as they ran through the forest. 

“I didn’t make a call!” Alec answered immediately, stopping in his tracks when he felt dread run through his body. 

“I took a call” he added weakly. Making Magnus stop and turn around slowly. 

“You...you took a call?” 

Alec felt like a school child getting lectured by his teacher. He hated how disappointed Magnus looked.

“I’m sorry" Alec called after him as Magnus continued on. 

“It’s fine Alexander” 

Before Alec could answer, he stopped again as he saw Magnus dragging a cover from a big army colored chopper. 

“Mag...Magnus...I can’t get in that" Alec said in panic, shaking his head. Magnus looked around at him, seeing Alec’s pale face. They were still under attack, but Alec really hated choppers. 

“You’re going to have to drug me! I’m fine with it just give me the thing!” Alec panicked, making Magnus cup his face in his hands. 

“Ok, ok Alexander breathe please” he said, making Alec breathe deeply in and out. Magnus then moved his hand to Alec’s shoulder and squeezed, making Alec loose consciousness for the third time.


	6. Who can you trust?

_“Mmh Magnus" Alec moaned as Magnus kissed Alec’s happy trail, leading to his sweat soaked boxers. He was whimpering, his chest was heaving and his hands were balled into tight fists in the sheets._

_“Your so sexy” Magnus purred, coming back up to lean over Alec. He sank his whole body onto Alec, who drew in a breath at the feeling of hard muscles against his skin._

_“Alexander" Magnus whispered into Alec’s ear, biting his earlobe. Alec wrapped his hands on Magnus biceps instead of the sheets. Magnus dragged his hands down Alec’s body, pulling his boxers down his long legs. Alec thrust upwards, seeking friction as he was harder than he’d ever been in his life._

_“What do you want Alexander?” Magnus whispered with a smirk, holding Alec’s hips down._

_“Touch me"_

_Magnus hand moved down Alec’s stomach and was just about to wrap it around Alec...._

 

Alec opened his eyes quickly, looking around while breathing deeply. He felt sweaty and painfully hard. He also felt that he was moving, so he opened the curtains and noticed that he was on a train. He registered big mountains in the distance, before he stumbled into the shower and stood under a cold water stream, urging his erection to go away. When he got out, he saw that there was a pile of clothes on the other bed with a note on it. 

_Put these on handsome - M_

****

“I’m so glad that you figured out my message! God, I’ve been so scared Magnus, I moved location when you told me too, I hopped on a plane straight to Austria and wow! I mean! Have you seen the mountains Magnus!” Simon rambled on, while Magnus rubbed his fingers to his temples. He had told Alec to stay in his room, but Simon had kept talking for an hour, not letting Magnus get a word in. Simon had always been a talker, much to Magnus annoyance. He loved to tease Simon, even though he secretly liked the boy just fine, which he would never admit. Simon looked different than usual, his hair had grown longer, making his brown, slightly curly hair fall on his forehead. His black rimmed glasses were new, but otherwise, he looked like the nerd Magnus had always known. 

“Okay, Simon! Do you want to see your battery or not?” Magnus interrupted, making Simon jump up in his seat with excitement. 

“Yes!”

****

Alec had put on the black jeans, that were too tight in his opinion, and the dark blue silk button up shirt. He then made his way down the corridor until he got to the food carriage. He didn’t see Magnus anywhere, so he sat down by the bar. 

“Excuse me?” Alec asked the bartender, who turned around with a smile.

“Where are we?” 

“We're in Austria sir" the man said kindly, turning to another man to serve drinks. Alec smiled as he looked out the big windows, not being able to look away from the beautiful mountains. He felt his phone vibrating in his pocket, taking it out only to see unknown number written on the screen. Magnus had told him not make or take calls, and he’d already screwed up one time. 

“Did you know, that statistically, you’re more likely to die on a train than any other form of transport” a voice to Alec’s left said. Alec turned to look at the guy. He was tall with brown hair and glasses. 

“Simon?” Alec whispered, making the man raise his eyebrows.

“Yes”

“I’m Alec, a friend of Magnus! Have you seen him?” 

“No, not yet actually" 

“Aren’t you going to answer your phone?” the man asked, looking at the ringing phone in Alec’s hands. 

“Oh...I’m not supposed to. Magnus told me not to answer, as the signal can be tracked" Alec explained, making the man nod.

“Ah. Yes of course” 

Alec felt a little uncomfortable, not really getting a good vibe from Simon. He put his phone back and felt another note in his pocket at the same time.

_Stay in the room. I’m with Simon – M_

Alec quickly hid the note, before the other man could see it.

“Did Magnus tell you where to meet?” 

“You know what...I just need to run to the bathroom real quick, I’ll be right back, ok?” Alec said, getting up from his chair.

****

“Something must be wrong, it’s getting hotter" Simon said with a frown as he took his battery in hand. 

“Why is Alexander not answering his phone" Magnus huffed, making Simon look up from the battery. 

“I mean, I told him not to but...”

“Well...I never thought I’d see the day that Magnus Bane is smitten" Simon said with a big smile on his face. 

“Shut up Simon" Magnus mumbled, making Simon laugh. 

“I’m sure he’ll turn up" 

“I told him to stay put! Why can’t that boy ever do what he’s told" Magnus said in frustration, sitting down on the bed. He and Simon had gone to look for Alec in his room, only to find it empty. 

“We might have a problem though...” Simon said but Magnus just kept on talking. 

“He’s hungry...He’s hungry!”

“The battery is getting too hot! We need to cool it down somehow" Simon explained, but Magnus was already on his feet.

“He went to look for food! Come on Simon" Magnus said, exiting the compartment. 

****

Alec quickly made his way towards the back of the train, looking behind him only to see the man from the bar following him. He tried to speed up, but it was hard to do with all the people on the train. He came to a stop by a door, which lead to the kitchen, he opened the door and went inside. 

“Can I help you sir?” An older man said, standing by the stove with a white apron on. 

“I’m sorry...I’m just feeling a little bit sick, is it ok if I stay here for a while?” 

“Yes of course! Sit down, I will get you some water" the man said kindly, making Alec smile at him. He moved to the back as the chef moved closer to the door. 

“Here you go” he said holding out a glass of water. Alec eyes widened as he saw the man from the bar, sticking a knife in the chefs back making Alec put a hand in front of his mouth.

“You killed him!” he said in shock, making the man smile wickedly. 

“No. You killed him by hiding in here" the man hissed, grabbing Alec by the neck and shoving him on the counter. Before the man could take a hold of Alec’s hands, he grabbed a frying pan from the stove and slammed it at the man’s head. He stumbled backwards, giving Alec enough room to stand up again. He grabbed more pots and threw them at the man, who calmly moved towards him. The man then grabbed a knife from the countertop.

“Tell me where the battery is" 

“Fuck you" Alec hissed, throwing a thermos at the man’s head. The man looked pissed off and swiped the knife at Alec, who managed to duck just in time. They both stopped as they heard the door open behind them. A guy with brown hair and glasses was standing there, looking at them with his mouth open. 

“I’m...I’m clearly in the wrong place! God, I must have taken the wrong turn somewhere! You know how it is?” the guy rambled with an awkward laugh and was about to back out of the room when Magnus stepped up behind him. 

“Wrong room" Simon whispered to Magnus, who pushed Simon into a corner.

“It’s ok Simon. I’m just going to take care of the assassin over there who’s here to kill you"

“What?” Simon asked weakly, looking from Magnus to the man with the knife with wide eyes. 

“Oh, that’s Simon?” Alec said from the other side of the room, making Magnus look at him with a smile. 

“Yes! Simon, Alexander. Alexander, Simon" Magnus introduced just as the man attacked Magnus with the knife. Magnus with his lightning fast reflexes grabbed the man’s hand before it could touch his body. 

“Now, please. I really love this shirt so if you could not destroy...” Magnus tried to be clever, which only gave the man time to grab a hold of Magnus leg and throw him across the room. 

“Jesus, ok. It’s fine, I’ve got this" Magnus said as Alec pulled him back to his feet.

“Then stop trying to be clever!” Alec pleaded. Magnus didn’t have time to answer as the man grabbed a hold of his jacket and dragged him back towards him. He then lifted Magnus up, and slammed him down on the counter, making Magnus groan. Alec and Simon both stood up, ready to help, but Magnus was already being tossed to the other side of the room again and this time, he didn’t get up immediately. Alec felt anger inside of him and moved forward and punched the guy in the face forcefully. The man smiled, rubbing his cheek while he moved closer to Alec instead. Alec tried to hit him again, but he grabbed Alec’s fist and twisted it behind his back, making him yelp in pain. His grip on Alec’s arm loosened and Alec turned around, only to see that Simon had stabbed the guy in the back. The man was still standing, turning around to look at Simon instead.

“Oh my god" Simon mumbled, backing away quickly. Suddenly, Magnus was up again, kicking the man forcefully, making him slam his head against a ledge and fall to the ground, unconscious. Magnus leaned back against the fridge with a groan. 

“Are you ok?” Alec asked, voice trembling slightly. Magnus smiled, patting Alec’s arm in comfort. 

“I’m fine. I need to get you two someplace safe...” He mumbled, voice sounding a little groggy. Alec wrapped an arm around Magnus, as he stumbled a little.

“My knight in shining armour” Magnus teased, putting his arm around Alec’s shoulders. They made their way back to the room Alec woke up in, Alec pushing Magnus down to sit on the bed. 

“I like it when you get all bossy, Alexander” Magnus said, making Alec blush and Simon clear his throat. 

“You guys know that I’m here too, right?” Simon mumbled, making Alec blush even more and Magnus laugh. 

“At the next stop, we’ll get off. I will have a car waiting to take you two to a hotel, I have something I have to do" 

“What?”

“No!”

Simon and Alec both protested, making Magnus roll his eyes.

“Will you two just please, do as I say" 

“I...I just don’t think it’s smart to split up" Alec said with furrowed brows, not wanting to leave Magnus. Magnus smiled, stroking Alec’s cheek gently. 

“Don’t worry Alexander, I’ll meet up with you at the hotel I promise" 

“Fine" Alec huffed with pursed lips, making Magnus chuckle. 

“You’re cute when you’re being stubborn” 

“I’m not cute!” Alec protested. They then stood up and started packing their things. They got off the train when it stopped, hiding in the crowds as Magnus shoved them into a car. Alec didn’t even have time to say good bye before the car left Magnus behind.

****

Magnus was leaning against a railing, waiting for Sebastian. When he saw him, he stood up straight.

“Well?” 

“I’m glad you figured out my message, Sebastian" Magnus said with a tight smile.

“What do you want Bane?”

“You’re right, let’s get down to business"

****

Alec was lying in a big bath inside a fancy hotel room that Magnus had booked for them. When he got out, he wrapped a fluffy bathrobe around himself and left the bathroom. He ordered champagne and strawberries, lighting some candles. He wanted to surprise Magnus when he got back. He smiled when he heard Magnus familiar voice coming from the open doors that led to the balcony. Alec stepped outside and frown when he didn’t see Magnus anywhere. He then understood that he was in the room next to his, his voice sounding through his open balcony doors. 

“...We're talking right now, are we not?” Alec heard Magnus say with a purr. 

“It’s good to hear your voice too" Magnus said, making Alec heart sink. Was Magnus in a relationship?

“I’ll meet you at the usual place. I’ll be there as soon as I can" Magnus said, before he hang up the phone and stepped out on his balcony. Alec didn’t have time to react before Magnus saw him. 

“Alexander" Magnus said with a smile. Alec smiled back, trying to look as natural as possible. 

“Everything ok?” 

“Yes, everything’s fine" Alec mumbled. Magnus squinted, looking at Alec suspiciously before he turned to look at the view instead. 

“Beautiful city, right?”

“Oh, yeah. I’ve never seen anything like it" Alec whispered, still feeling awfully jealous. They stared at each other for awhile.

“Neither have I" Magnus said quietly, looking straight at Alec. Alec’s breath hitched before Magnus started backing back into his room.

“I need to go out for a bit...”

Alec could only nod.

“You should order some room service...we could have dinner?” Magnus said softly. Alec nodded again, before Magnus left. Alec ran into his room, changed into fresh clothes and peeked out of his door. He saw Magnus leave and sneaked after him quietly, he stopped whem he saw him talking to Simon on his way out.

“I’ll be right back alright? Get something to eat and don’t leave your room, ok?” Magnus said, making Simon nod.

“We really need to talk about the battery!” Simon whispered.

“Yes, I promise" 

Simon went back into his room while Magnus continued walking down the stairs. Alec quietly followed Magnus, down to the lobby and then outside. It was already dark outside and Alec almost lost Magnus immediately, but saw the familiar mowhawk at a street corner. He ran to keep up with Magnus, stopping at street corners to avoid being seen. Some people were giving him looks, which he ignored. Alec saw a woman come out of a restaurant, hugging Magnus and kissing him on the cheeks. She was tall with long brown hair that was styled in curls. Her red dress was tight and her heels made here legs go on for miles. They went inside the restaurant, and Alec followed. He saw them through the window and ducked, as they sat down at the table just by the open window. The table had lit candles on it and they were served red wine. The woman sat right beside Magnus, moving her hand to play with his hair. 

“You’re different” she said.

“Am I?”

“It’s the doe eyed man you keep dragging around with you, isn’t it? Who is he?” 

“He’s nobody" Magnus answered. Alec felt his heart drop, feeling sadness well up inside him. 

“Shame" The woman said, stroking Magnus bicep.

****

 

“Enough with this. Are we making a deal or not?” Magnus hissed, not in the mood Camilles antics.

“Don’t speak to me like that" the woman growled. Magnus grabbed her face and moved his mouth to her ear where the earpiece was. 

“Enough Camille. We both know you’re lucky that I’m here. I have the battery and I’m on a schedule” 

“Fine. Name your prize”

“What’s it worth to you?”

“Salty about you island, Magnus?” the woman whispered. 

****

Alec ran back to the hotel, not wanting to listen anymore. He couldn’t believe that Magnus would betray them. Betray Simon. A silver car stopped in front of him suddenly, and an older man stepped out of it. 

“Alexander Lightwood?” the man asked. Alec was so lost in his sadness and own thoughts that he didn’t even have the energy to run away. He stepped inside the car without much protest. 

“My name is Ragnor Fell, and this is Catarina Loss, we work for the FBI" the man said kindly, making Alec look at them suspiciously. 

“I’m sure you do" Alec mumbled, making the woman laugh to Alec’s surprise. 

“I’m guessing Magnus told you not to trust anyone?” She asked with her eyebrows raised.

“Yeah...”

“I’ve known Magnus since he was a teenager, I know his methods" she added softly. 

“Sorry...I just don’t really know who to believe anymore" Alec said, looking down at his hands. 

“That’s completely understandable" Ragnor said, looking at Catarina for help.

“I’m afraid Magnus had been giving you false information, he was one of our top agents before he went rogue...” 

“He told me that Sebastian was the one who wanted to sell the battery, not him. He was framed" Alec said, making Ragnor and Catarina look at each other. 

“You must understand...Magnus was our dear friend but it’s really hard to believe that statement. He told you that he was protecting the battery from people who wants to misuse it, correct?” Catarina asked, making Alec nod. 

“Then why was he trying to sell it to Camille just now?” Ragnor continued, looking awfully sad about the information. Alec felt so confused. Was anything Magnus had told him true? Alec looked up when Catarina played the security tape of him and Magnus bumping into each other at the airport. Alec saw Magnus slip the small knight figure into Alec’s bag. 

“I’m sorry, but Magnus has been playing you from the start" Catarina said with a sad smile. Alec didn’t know what to think of anything anymore. 

“We need to get you back to the hotel before Magnus notices that you’re gone" Ragnor said, looking at his watch. Alec felt so betrayed at that moment that he looked up at Ragnor determined.

“What do you want me to do?”

Catarina took out a pen from her pocket, handing it to Alec.

“It’s a transmitter. When you see Magnus with the battery, you will click the end of the top button, ok?”   
Alec nodded slowly, pocketing the pen. They dropped him off by the hotel and Alec made his way back to his room, feeling like a zombie.


	7. Back home

Alec sat by the table where he’d left the champagne. He just sat there, staring at the door, waiting for Magnus to come back. When he heard the door open, he snapped out of his daze, cursing Magnus for looking so good. Magnus took off his jacket and threw it on a chair as he smiled at Alec. 

“Everything ok?” Alec asked, trying to sound normal, but his voice was rougher than usual. 

“Yeah, are you ok?” Magnus asked, not noticing anything different as he sat down across from Alec. He then took out the battery from his pocket and put it into the ice bucket that was meant for the champagne. 

“It’s still getting hotter" he mumbled with a frown. Alec glanced at the pen on the table, before he pursed his lips. 

“So...did you get your price?” he asked bitterly, making Magnus tilt his head. Magnus didn't say anything for a while, he just sat there's studying Alec's face.

“You followed me?”

Alec looked down at his champagne glass when Magnus stood up, stillstaring at Alec. 

“Well?” Alec asked stubbornly. 

“Alexander...When I first met you...”

“You mean when we ‘bumped into each other’ “ He said with air quotes. Magnus sat down on the bed instead, rubbing his chin in thought.

“Was that fate, Magnus?”

“I don’t believe in fate...I only believe in luck" Magnus whispered.

“I don’t know what or who to believe anymore, Magnus" Alec said slowly, picking up the pen and pushing the button.

“Hmm...That actually hurt more than I thought it would" Magnus said sadly, putting his glass down on the bedside table.

“I’m going home" Alec said sternly, getting up from the table to put on his jacket. Magnus stood up too, stepping closer to Alec who was with his back to him. Alec turned around while buttoning up his jacket.

“They said that they’ll protect you...” Alec whispered, making Magnus chuckle.

“My sweet naive Alexander" Magnus said sadly, putting his hand on Alec’s cheek and stroked his cheekbone. Alec didn’t have time to react as the door was kicked in. Agents with guns rushed into the room quickly, making Alec duck down to the ground. When he looked around, he couldn’t see Magnus or the battery anywhere. 

“Get him out of here!” Ragnor said, as agents dragged Alec out of the room and into the corridor. He saw Simon being pulled out of his room too. 

“He’s not here!” someone called. Alec didn’t know what to feel. Guilt? Relief?

“Alec?” Simon asked in confusion, as agents were leading him away.

“What’s going on, Alec!?” 

Alec didn’t have time to answer when he heard someone yell.  
“Suspect is on the roof!” 

****

Magnus jumped out of the window, sliding down the roof only to jump onto another. He ran as fast as he could, until a chopper shined its light at him. 

“Shit!”

He changed direction, jumping onto another rooftop. Agents were coming after him, and the streets below were filled with police cars. 

“I do love a challenge, Ragnor" he mumbled, continuing to jump from roof to roof. 

****

Alec was being led down the stairs and outside. 

“Get into the car Alec!” Catarina yelled over the loud sounds of hoppers and police cars. Alec looked up, only to gasp as he saw Magnus running on the rooftops. He quickly followed Catarina into the car, trying to follow the dark silhouette of Magnus. They drove, trying to follow the chopper that was lighting up Magnus on the roofs. Alec count help but feel fear, how the hell was Magnus getting out of this without being killed? 

“He’s heading towards the river!” a voice said through a walkie talkie. Alec looked up when the car stopped. He got out of the car only to see that Magnus was surrounded with nowhere else to run. 

“Don’t shoot!” Ragnor ordered into his earpiece. Alec felt his heart beating faster, looking at the scene in horror. Suddenly, a gunshot could be heard making Alec jump. He saw Magnus fall off the roof, straight into the river with a loud splash.

“I TOLD YOU NOT TO SHOOT!” Ragnor yelled, as Catarina screamed.

“MAGNUS!?” 

Alec ran to the river, his ears were ringing, and the voices around him seemed distant. He looked down into the water, with no sign of Magnus, making tears form in his eyes before his feet gave out and he fell to the ground.

****

“Did you secure the nerd?” Sebastian asked his associate as they were putting the guns in the trunk of their car. 

“Yes, sir" 

“Good. With Bane out of the way, we'll make the boy build more batteries" Sebastian said with a smirk as they sped out of the city. 

****

“Did they find Magnus?” Alec asked Catarina weakly, as they were standing in the hotel lobby. Catarina shook her head sadly, squeezing Alec’s hand in comfort. Alec didn’t know where Simon was, and Catarina had called for a car to take Alec to the airport, where he’d grab a flight back home. He didn’t say anything else, just stepped into the car and left Austria behind.

****

When Alec woke up the next morning, his siblings were sitting by his bed, making him startle so hard that he fell off the bed.

“What the hell!?” Alec yelled. Izzy got up from her chair and smacked Alec in the head. 

“ALEXANDER LIGHTWOOD!” she screeched, slapping him again.

“WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?” 

Alec rubbed his head, remembering everything that had happened yesterday. He couldn’t help it when his eyes started watering, making Izzy gasp and hug him.

“What happened to you Alec?” Jace asked in concern, rubbing his back in comfort. Alec closed his eyes, just hugging his sister for a while, before they moved to the kitchen. Alec explained everything to them, about the plane and everything that happened after that. 

“Wait...so , he really was some kind of agent?” Izzy asked in disbelief, making Alec nod. 

“Dude" Jace said with a whistle. 

“I just thought you were on drugs” he added with a smirk, making Alec laugh. 

“Are you sure that he’s dead?” Izzy asked after a while. 

“I really don’t know" 

“Well, you should go and find him! And bring him to the wedding, I really want to meet this guy!” Jace said with a wink.

“Yeah, because we need to give him the talk” Izzy added, making Alec groan. 

****

Simon was in a car, not really sure where he was being taken. They’d said that they’d take him to the airport but they had crossed the boarder to Germany, and Simon was too afraid to say anything. He had a really bad feeling about this. Suddenly, the blonde driver shot the other agent and looked at Simon through the rear view mirror. 

“I don’t think I introduced myself, I’m Sebastian” the driver said, smiling wickedly.

“What do you want?” Simon asked in fear.

“Oh don’t you worry, I just need you to come with me to Spain and make me a new battery" 

Simon drew his hands through his hair in a stressed out manner as he looked out the window.

****

Jace was typing on Alec’s computer, making him look over at him in confusion.

“What are you doing Jace?”

“I’m googling your boyfriend" 

“Oh! Great idea!” Izzy said, jumping up from her seat.

“He’s not my boyfriend" Alec mumbled while blushing.

“There’s absolutely no information about him, expect a news article from when he was young. He swam into the ocean, saving a little girl from drowning!” Jace read, making Alec look up in interest.

“How did he not drown!? It says that it was a stormy day with lots of waves" Izzy said with an impressed tone.

“It says that Magnus is an excellent swimmer who's won a lot of medals in competitions" Jace said, pointing at the screen. Alec stood up quickly, making the chair he was sitting on fall. He started pacing back and forth in his apartment, wondering what he should do. A thought hit him, making him take out his phone, calling his own number.

“This is Alexander Lightwood, whoever is listening to this call. I have the battery. I have it and I’m ready to make a deal. I'm at my apartment, come and get me" Alec said, hanging up the phone. 

“What are you doing Alec!?” 

“Are you crazy!?” 

Jace and Izzy yelled as Alec quickly took out a regular battery from his drawer. 

“You two go upstairs and hide!” Alec said, shooing them upstairs as a car was already pulling up in his driveway. His siblings was about to argue, but Alec threw them a deathly glare, making them scramble up the stairs. He then put on his jacket, leaving the house to meet the guys in the car. Alec saw people coming towards him as he took out the battery from his pocket.

“I have the battery right here, come and get it!” he said, just as he was smacked in the back of the head.


	8. Alec saves everybody

When Alec woke up, he was sitting in a chair with his hands tied together. In front of him stood a woman with long dark hair and brown eyes. Her dress and lips were blood red and she was smiling at him wickedly.

“Welcome to Spain, Alexander" she said, stepping closer to him.

“It’s Alec” he hissed. 

“I don’t care. I’m Camille, I’m sure Magnus has talked about me" she said sweetly as she quickly stuck a syringe into Alec’s arm.

“What the hell?” he asked with a frown, suddenly feeling quite drunk like. 

“I know who you are" he blurted out, not being able to stop smiling.

“What did you give me, god!” he continued with a laugh. 

“Oh, it’s just something new we're developing, a new kind of truth serum"

“Wow, really? That’s impressive" Alec mumbled. 

“Now, let’s talk about the battery as the one you gave my men was just a regular battery" Camille said, sitting down across from Alec who couldn’t stop laughing.

“I don’t like you!” Alec said with a chuckle.

“Oh trust me pretty boy, I don’t like you either”

“I really like Magnus" Alec said dreamily with a hum. 

“I was so wrong about him. I know now that he wanted me to hear his phone call, he wanted me to follow him. Then I’d turn him in and he’d get me home safely! He was protecting me!” Alec explained, making Camilles face turn sour.

“Shut up"

“He’s so handsome...his muscles are to die for, god!” 

“Shut up already! Where is the battery!” Camille yelled, standing up from her chair. 

“I bet he never showed you his island" 

“Don’t test me" 

“I’m going to ask him to come to the wedding with me! Just thinking about him in a suit...mmmmh"

“ENOUGH! MAGNUS IS DEAD!” Camille hissed, making the vain on her fore head pop out. 

“No. Nope. He’s not. He’s a great swimmer" Alec said with a smile.

“He’s dead!”

****

Magnus pushed his sunglasses up his nose, looking at the car pull up at Camille's mansion. He saw Sebastian step out of the car, following him at a distance.

****

“If you don’t tell me what I need to know, I’m going to kill you" Camille said, taking out a gun.

“I don’t know where the battery is!” Alec said confidently. 

“Then why did you say that you had it!?” 

“I want to find Magnus! To ask him to the wedding" Alec said truthfully, making Camille kick her chair in anger. 

“Take him away!” Camille said. Two guys dragged Alec up from the chair, dragging him out of the room.

****

Magnus saw Camille approach Sebastian below.

“Took you long enough” she said in a bored tone. 

“Camille" Sebastian said slowly.

“So, where is the nerd?” 

“Oh no, you’re not getting him until I get my money. Follow me to the river, and bring me my money" Sebastian hissed, making his way back to his car. Magnus saw Camille walk to her own car, looking at his phone. He’d planted a bug on Sebastian, seeing his movements on a map. He was about to make his way down when he stopped as he heard a familiar voice. 

“Look at all of the details on these walls!” Alec was blabbering as two men were escorting him through the courtyard. 

“I’ve seen some old architecture in New York, but nothing like this! This place is so beautiful!” Alec said in wonder, making Magnus raise his eyebrows in surprise. He followed them, not being able to contain a smile as he listened to Alec’s blabbering. 

“Is this all weapons money? Or is it family money?” he asked, still looking up at the ceiling in wonder. 

“OH! Gardens!” Alec said happily as they moved past big green gardens. Magnus hit the guards in the heads from behind, turning Alec around in his arms. 

“Magnus!” Alec said happily with a wide smile.

“Alexander, you’re supposed to be home" Magnus whispered against Alec’s lips. 

“You’re supposed to be dead" Alec retorted. 

“I can explain"

“I already know"

“I came to get Simon”

“Ok" Alec whispered, looking from Magnus eyes to his lips. He was wearing a tight button up shirt, that was burgundy coloured, paired with black jeans and a thigh holster. 

“We need to go, Alexander" Magnus said, grabbing his hand and ran through the gardens.

“I’m worried about Simon, I’m not sure where they’re keeping him, but I planted a bug on Sebastian so we can follow him to the docks” Magnus said over his shoulder, stopping to look around a corner.

“Life with you is so exciting!” Alec said happily making Magnus look at him weirdly, but he didn’t comment on it.

“We don’t have much time" Magnus mumbled. 

“7:00 o'clock" Alec whispered.

“What"

“7:00 o'clock"

Magnus seemed to understand as he shot a guy who was up on a balcony. They ran back into the house, Alec following Magnus who had his gun at the ready.

“We should have sex" Alex blurted out, making Magnus stop in his tracks. 

“Did they give you something?” Magnus asked, looking at Alec over his sunglasses. Alec nodded happily.

“You should drink some water" Magnus said before he dragged Alec after him.

“Magnus?” 

Magnus wasn’t listening, just making his way from corner to corner. Alec rolled his eyes, walking after him.

“Magnus?” he tried again. But Magnus just moved to the next doorway. He signalled for Alec to come with him but Alec stopped with a pout. Magnus shot a guy who was shooting at them from the doorway before he looked back at Alec. 

“Alexander?” 

“You don’t seem happy to see me" Alec said truthfully, making Magnus remove his sunglasses to stare at Alec. Gunshots could be heard in the next room but Magnus just continued to stare at Alec. He then moved to Alec and kissed him deeply. Alec gasped, throwing his arms around Magnus neck. Magnus hands slipped under Alec’s shirt and his tongue explored Alec’s mouth. Alec forgot where they were for a second, seeing stars. When Magnus drew back, Alec whimpered which made him blush. 

“Trust me, I’m really happy to see you" Magnus whispered, grabbing Alec’s hand to drag him down to the garage. Magnus dragged Alec to a motorcycle, handing him one of the helmets. Magnus then hopped on it, and Alec couldn’t help but admire the way his pants tightened at the sight.

“Stop gawking Alexander and hop on" Magnus teased, pulling on his own helmet. Alec sat down behind Magnus, wrapping his arms around his middle. He tightened his hold as Magnus accelerated. Alec was holding Magnus phone, telling him where to turn as they followed the red dot on the screen that was Sebastian. They sped through the streets of Seville, making people jump out of the way. When they got to the docks, they saw Sebastian drag Simon out of the trunk of his car. Magnus skidded the motorcycle to a halt, removing his helmet and ran to Simon. Camille pointed her gun at him, making him stop in his tracks. 

“One more step Magnus and you’re dead" 

“Let Simon go" Magnus said, holding his hands up in surrender. 

“Magnus!” Simon said in relief, making Sebastian point his gun at Simon’s head. 

“Shut up" he snarled. 

“I have the battery. Give me Simon, and I’ll give you the battery!” Magnus said calmly. 

“Throw your guns in the water!” Camille ordered. Magnus slowly took out his guns and threw them in the water, Alec was looking at the scene from where they’d left the bike, trying to think of a way to help Magnus. That’s when he got an idea. He carefully took his phone out, dialling Catarina’s number, holding the phone behind his back. 

“Try something funny Bane, and I swear I’ll kill the boy without blinking!” Sebastian yelled.

“I believe you" Magnus answered calmly. 

“Give me the battery!” 

Magnus took out the battery from his pocket showing it to Camille. 

“Don’t give it to them Magnus!” Simon yelled, making Sebastian smack him in the head with his gun.

“Throw it on the ground!” Camille ordered.

“No, no, Magnus!” Simon protested as Magnus threw it in front of him. 

“You’re so easy to beat! I already destroyed your reputation and now...I’m going to kill you" Sebastian said, pointing the gun at Magnus. Magnus eyes widened but just as Sebastian took the shot, Alec threw himself at Magnus, making Sebastian miss. Suddenly, both Sebastian and Camille fell to the ground. Simon ran to the battery and threw it over the water, where it exploded, while Ragnor and Catarina came running down to the docks. 

“Are you Ok!?” Catarina asked them. Alec was still on top of Magnus who was looking up at him in disbelief. 

“You saved my life" Magnus whispered.

“Well...I mean...how many times have you saved me" Alec mumbled. He got up and helped Magnus up on his feet. Catarina hugged Magnus tightly.

“Magnus...I’m so sorry that we didn’t believe you" she said with a sob. Magnus hugged his friend back with a warm smile. 

“Wait. How did you guys know where we were?” 

Ragnor and Simon joined them just as Catarina explained how Alec had called her, making them hear Sebastian’s confession. Then they’d tracked Alec’s phone, giving them a location. Magnus looked at Alec with wonder. 

“What happened to the battery?” Ragnor asked when they were making their way to his car.

“I figured out that I had done a mistake in my calculations, the battery was unstable. That’s why it was getting hotter all the time! It was just a matter of time before it blew up" Simon explained. As they stepped into Ragnor car, Alec leaned his head on Magnus shoulder and grabbed his hand. 

“Do you want to come to my brothers wedding with me?” Alec whispered, biting his lip nervously. Magnus leaned his head against Alec’s and squeezed his hand back.

“I would love to"


End file.
